


We Came Along Way Since Then:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Children, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Family, Gen, General, Hardworking/Proud, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Niece, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Sandcastles, Siblings, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The McGarrett Family is relaxing on the beach, & they were enjoying their visit with each other, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: The McGarrett Family is relaxing on the beach, & they were enjoying their visit with each other, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"I can't believe we are together again, After so many years, I mean, It blows my mind", Mary-Ann McGarrett, The Blond Woman smiled, as she looked over at her brother, who had a big smile on his face. He was watching Joan making a sandcastle on the beach near their chairs, She realized that it's the most calm time, he had experienced, since he started the taskforce.

 

Steve turned back to face his sister, "I know, We came along way since then, I am so glad that I have you back in my life, Mare, Dad would be so proud of you, & making a life for yourself, & Joanie, I sure am", he leaned over & kissed her on the cheek, & then hugged her, which she returned fiercely. Mary was glad too, & she said this to her brother, since they letting their feelings out.

 

"I was afraid to start over, once I had my sobriety handled, & I was also afraid to be alone, But, I knew I could do it, Cause I had your voice in my head cheering me on, So I knew that I wouldn't fail", The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she was choking back emotion. Steve took her head, & kissed it, giving her a bright smile.

 

"You **_will never_** fail, You are resourceful, tough, never give up, You are a McGarrett through  & through, I am proud of you, & what you accomplished in these past seven years, For you, & your daughter, You are a fabulous mother to Joan, That little girl loves you". "Thank you, It means a lot coming from you", Mary said with a smile, & she hugged him tightly, & she said, "Let's make this a ritual, Once I move back to the island", "I would like that", The Five-O Commander said, & the former seal was smiling, cause he had everything that he ever wanted right then & there.

 

They were making small talk, & teasing each other, as they were enjoying their time together, which was needed, & they also made sure that Joan was being properly watched, as they each took a turn to go swimming. "Mama, cle Steeve, Come !", The Toddler called out, "It looks like we are being summoned," The Blond Woman said, "Let's go", The Former Seal said, & he said to the little girl, "We're coming, Joanie", & they went to spend some more time with her.

 

The End.


End file.
